Criminal Love
by lovesmoonpie15
Summary: AU! Brooke Davis had her world turned upside down when a thief kidnapped her. But maybe that was exactly what she needed.


Hi, everybody. This is my first story here, so please, don't go too rough on me. I'm Brazilian, but I do know some stuff about English, and wanted to try and write this. Firstly, this story was a Clark/Lana from Smallville that I was doing, but then I changed it to a Brooke/Lucas one. I hope some of you like it. If there's a story like this that's any similar, then it's pure coincidence, because I'm doing this story all on my own, and it emerged on my head after listening to 'Criminal' from Britney Spears. Also, I cannot promise fast updates, but I'll do my best to post whenever I can.

**Disclaimer**: None of it belongs to me, except for the story.

**Summary:** Brooke Davis was a normal girl who had just graduated from High School, and was her family's pride. However, in a Friday night, at the bank, she is assaulted and kidnapped by a cruel man most known as Angel of Death. Since he's the most known criminal in the country, Brooke is scared about what he could do to her, but he just won't let her go, since he knows she'll run away and deport him. The thing is that as time goes by, Brooke starts to enjoy being near him, and he starts to cling onto her. Will they give into their feelings or there's still trust missing?

**Warning:** Rated M for sexual scenes later, and some curse words. Some of the characters are OOC, and will look nothing alike as their characters in OTH.

-x-

**Chapter one: The Kidnapping**

It had been a normal night so far for Brooke Davis that day. A normal ending of Friday. She could be found buried in her sheets, reading her old Harry Potter saga, with her widened eyes as she read the action lines. It never got old with her. Harry Potter had been her hero ever since she was nine. That was totally her favorite book, ever. Even when she knew she should be reading college books, she would always save a time to read that one in special.

Brooke freaking loved her life. She'd just graduated from High School, and after three months of vacations, she just started college, in San Francisco. Actually, she'd been living in San Francisco ever since she was thirteen. She used to live in Tree Hill, and that had been her home for a long while. But then she'd moved to San Francisco with her family after her grandmother's death, Mariah.

Well, her parents were proud of her after she graduated. Always congratulating her with gifts, and books, and etc. And of course, she had Chase.

Chase had been her boyfriend since, like, always, and Brooke could proudly say that she loved him with all of her heart. He'd always been sweet, and gentle. The perfect boyfriend. Her charming prince, her first love. Their relationship lots its balance a little when he lost his father for cancer a few months ago, but they turned out okay. However, Chase decided to follow his father's legacy for him by going to Los Angeles, and going to Basketball College. Now she only could see him in the weekends, and had to admit: ever since they'd been apart, she had been feeling more… independent. Like she didn't need him that much anymore. She still loved him, though, of course.

She got so lost in her thoughts about how much her life had changed, that she didn't realize it when her roommate, aka best friend forever, Peyton Sawyer opened the door and got inside the room.

"What's up, B. Davis?" Peyton called out, making Brooke turn off her thoughts and look up to her.

"Oh, hey, P. Sawyer. When did you arrive?" Brooke smiled to her friend, sneaking her book under the pillow.

"I just arrived. You were reading Harry Potter again, weren't you?" Peyton asked, her eyebrows rising.

"You know I love it," Brooke said, getting up, and then hugging her friend. "You know that I love you too, don't you, Peyt?"

Peyton looked at her roommate, suspicious.

"You want something, don't you?" Peyton said, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Brooke's way too sweet smile. "Just say it, Brooke,"

"I wanted to ask you if you could go to the bank and take some money of mine… you know… for stuff," Brooke said, opening another sweet smile.

Peyton sighed, and crossed her arms.

"What's the money for?"

"S… Stuff."

"Brooke," Peyton said firmly, and her friend sighed.

"Fine. To buy new books," Brooke snorted, quietly.

"I knew it! You always hide yourself in here with your books!" Peyton exclaimed. "Brooke, I love you. And I want you to live your life. Why don't you go out and go to Los Angeles spend some time with Chase? I mean, I love your company and it all, but you need to live more!"

"Peyton, my life is perfect, and you know that books are my major addiction. It's just something I can no longer control," Brooke whimpered. "Could you, please? It's the time I'll take to finish reading The Half-Blood Prince, so when you come over here again, I'll take the money and buy books tomorrow. You've never complained before,"

"I know, B. Davis. But… today's different," Peyton blushed a little. "I have a date with Jake. I just came over to take a shower, and then go out," She confessed.

Brooke snorted, and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Okay. But when Jake is far away, do _not_ call me to heat you up with my arms…"

Peyton laughed, and hugged her friend.

"You know I love you, Brooke. But I love him too. In different ways, obviously," Peyton kissed her friend in the forehead. "Let's make a deal: I promise you that tomorrow I'll do whatever you want me to do… but today I'm all Jake's,"

Brooke squinted.

"Whatever I want, huh? That's tempting," They both laughed. "Just kidding. Just go take a shower so you can go out with your man. I'll go to the bank,"

They hugged once more, and then Brooke grabbed both keys of the dormitory, and her car. She threw a jacket over her casual white blouse, since it was cold outside, and as she was about to get out, she heard Peyton's voice.

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned around and stared at her best friend.

"Yeah, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton smiled at her.

"Don't even think I forgot that your birthday is next month,"

Brooke's eyes went wide.

"Keep your mouth shut, Sawyer," Brooke threatened, but Peyton's answer was just a laugh.

Brooke closed the door, and after a while, she was in the parking, getting inside her car, and getting out. She had to stop a while to give her card to the guards, and then went towards the bank.

As she drove in the city, she turned her radio on, and Joan Jett was playing. Her car was her baby, somehow. She even named it Milo. Could you blame her? It was her first car ever, she was attached.

As she kept driving, Brooke lost herself into her own thoughts eventually. And slowly, a part of sadness started to pour its own way inside her heart.

She really wished her grandmother was there.

Sometimes, people seemed to forget the fact that she and Mariah were really close when Brooke was younger. Mariah was like Brooke's true mother, since her actual mother, Victoria Davis, was always traveling when Brooke was a child. So every time she would go away, Victoria would drop Brooke at her mother's house, and Mariah would gladly take care of the baby girl.

At least she knew she wasn't alone on it. She knew John missed her too.

John.

Her big brother.

Three years older than her.

He'd been the one to give her advices about college as soon as she managed to get in one. Brooke was glad for the fact that she had him in her life. They'd been really close ever since children, there was never such thing as a 'brother hating the other' between them. They'd always loved each other.

In a few later minutes, she found herself parking in front of the bank. She got out, locked the car, and then walked inside the bank. When she got inside it, she saw lots of people she really had no idea who were. Not that that really mattered, anyways. She would just grab her money, and then go back to her college.

Or maybe she should follow Peyton's advice. It was Friday, which meant, she wouldn't have classes until Monday. She could very well just pack her stuff, and pay her boyfriend a visit in Los Angeles. She was sure that he missed her.

But she definitely wasn't sure if _she_ missed him.

She went to one of the free machines, and when she was about to write her password, the bank's door was brutally opened, and then emerged two people, both with black masks in their faces, and all black dressed. And both held in their hands a gun.

"EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR, GIVE AWAY YOUR STUFF! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

_Oh my God, this cannot be happening,_ Brooke thought, and her eyes went wide. She stood there, in shock for a long moment, until an old woman pulled her to the floor, and pushed her closer.

"What happened to the guards?" Brooke asked, hopelessly.

Other old man looked outside, with his eyes full of fear.

"They killed the guards,"

Brooke's eyes soon got full of tears. Dear lord, she was going to die… and she wasn't even nineteen yet!

"I don't wanna die…" She whispered more to herself than to the people close to her.

"None of us does. So shut up over there, and stay quiet," a male voice said behind her. She could tell it was a stressed man. Probably the last thing he'd expected was being robbed.

Everyone around her put their hands inside their pockets, taking their cell phones, and money. Brooke, reluctantly, did the same.

One of the men turned to the direction where she stood, and Brooke's heart almost stopped.

"Your password! What is your password?" The smaller one questioned to the old man that was behind Brooke. The old man widened his eyes in panic.

"Why do you want it?" The old man asked, and that scared the hell out of Brooke. Had he lost his freaking mind?

"JUST GIVE ME THE _FUCKING_ PASSWORD!" The man yelled, and that only made Brooke's tears come out even harder.

The old man got up, looked into the thief's eyes, and said:

"Go to hell,"

Everything happened so fast that Brooke never discovered how. In a moment, the old man was up, looking eye-to-eye at the man, and in the other she heard a loud noise, and the old man was lying on the floor, his shirt full of blood.

"No!" The woman behind Brooke screamed. Brooke was still in shock. That man was dying in front of her. "Marcus… oh my God, Marcus, BREATHE! DON'T DIE!"

It was too late. The bullet had reached right in his heart. His eyes were slowly closing, and his breath stopped. The tears in Brooke's eyes were coming out faster, and she was shaking, thanks to the sobs. She threw her hand over her mouth to not make any noise, but the taller thief noticed it.

"STOP CRYING!" He yelled at her, making her jump. "I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE CRYING!"

The other woman that had thrown herself over at Marcus' body looked at the smaller thief, her mouth shaking.

"You killed him,"

"YEAH!" He yelled. "AND I WILL KILL YOU TOO SOON!"

The woman started to sob, and soon, just like the old man, she was dead in the floor, her blouse filled with blood.

Brooke was doing her best to not cry, and just breathe, which was something really hard to do. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she wasn't sure she could move her body.

When she looked up, she gasped. The taller thief was pointing a gun to her, saying coldly:

"Your password,"

Brooke looked at the dead couple beside her once more, letting one last tear fall, and whispered:

"It's 050594. 050594"

The taller thief looked at her, suspicious, and then put his gun down, ready to go to the machine where she would take her money, and then the police arrived.

Brooke sighed in relief, especially when both thieves looked at the cops, surprised.

"YOU TWO PUT THE GUN DOWN, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ASSAULT AND MURDER!"

And that's when it all started. The shooting bullets hit most of the still alive people there and in the police too. Brooke ran to the place under the machine, hiding, and then holding herself in a protective way. If she could get out of there alive, she would do exactly what Peyton had said to her. She would live.

She watched as the smaller of the thieves fell on the floor, his chest bleeding, slowly dying. The taller one's gun soon fell on the floor, farther than he could reach. When Brooke thought everything was over, and that she was free, she found out she was terribly wrong.

He put his hand inside his pockets, and picked a knife. Brooke was shaking in her place, especially when his intense killer eyes found her. Immediately, she felt his free hand pulling her up, and pushing her body close to him. The knife he had on the other hand got close to her neck, so close that she could feel its iron rubbing in her throat. Brooke moaned, her eyes never leaving the knife in her neck, as she heard the thief's voice.

"If you let me go, I won't kill her,"

The cops shared a tired non-choice look, and they all nodded, putting their guns in the floor.

And the tragedy had begun again.

The thief leaned over, picked his gun again, and started to shoot in each of the cops. Brooke widened her eyes, and before she could scream, she felt the back of the gun hitting her head, and immediately passed out.

When she woke up again, she was lying in the bank's floor, and there was blood everywhere. Her eyes slowly opened, and then she saw a man. An incredible handsome man, with blue eyes, and when their eyes met, his eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Fuck…" She heard him mutter.

"You…" The tears came to her eyes again. "Please, don't…"

She couldn't believe it was him. He would kill her. He was the most wanted thief in the state.

Angel of Death.

"I fucking deserve this," She kept hearing him say to himself. "Congratulations. Now she knows who you are. You're fucked up. There's only one way out,"

She immediately tried to move her tired body.

"No, please don't kill me," She cried. "Please, don't. I…"

"Shut up," He said, as he leaned in closer to her. She felt her breath missing her throat. She then gasped in shock when she saw his hands find its way to the bar of her white blouse, and rip a part of it.

"No," She said, now crying. "Stay away from me…"

The man looked at her, as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself," He said, and with that, he took the ripped piece of cloth to her mouth, shutting her. He tied it around her head and her mouth, and squeezed it. She tried to scream, and it was completely pointless.

He then put his gun and his knife inside his pocket. As she tried to move from the floor, she stood in shock as he leaned in again, and lifted her body up.

She tried to throw herself out of his arms, but once again, it was pointless. The guy was too strong. He moved away from the bank, without even looking back. Brooke could see that there were more police cars coming.

"Shit," She heard him mutter once more, and then she saw him open a car's door, and then he threw her body in the backseat of it. "Don't even try to move. You're not going anywhere,"

She felt the tears in her eyes once again, and tried to murmur:

"Please…"

But he obviously couldn't hear her. And she doubted that even if he had, he would do as she asked.

He then closed the door. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She was almost paralyzed. It was then when she felt something come out of her that she saw her leg. Bruised. Blood coming out. She couldn't stand seeing blood.

And that's exactly why she passed out.

-x-

So? Do you guys want me to keep writing it? If you like it, please review.

lovesmoonpie15.


End file.
